Eine Liebe die stärker ist als der Tod!
by Missy01
Summary: Haben wir uns nicht alle schon einmal gefragt wie eine Aussprache zwischen Lily und Severus von statten gehen könnte, wenn Lily noch am Leben wäre? Hier habt ihr die einmalige Gelegenheit dazu.


_**DIES IST DIE DRITTPLAZIERUNG BEI DER CHALLENGE**_

_**"LIEBESGESTÄNDNIS UNTER STERNEN" VON :D**_

_**Vorwort:**_

_Es ist das Jahr 1995 indem Voldemort versuchte die Prophezeiung aus dem Ministerium zu erbeuten. Doch das soll nicht der Inhalt dieser Geschichte sein, denn Lily Potter ist zurück von den Toten – Jahre der Einsamkeit liegen bereits hinter ihr, doch nicht nur sie hat gelitten, auch Severus hatte mehr als manch' anderer unter ihrem Tod zu Leiden. Wie werden die beiden reagieren, wenn sie, nach so vielen Jahren der Trennung, wieder aufeinander treffen? Unzählige Worte warteten nur darauf deren Lippen zu verlassen und unzählige Berührungen ausgetauscht zu werden… _

_Doch werden die beiden zueinander finden? Wird alles gut gehen und werden die beiden es endlich schaffen ihren Frieden zu finden? _

_ÜBERZEUGT EUCH SELBST! ;)_

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

**Eine Liebe die stärker ist als der Tod**

Jahre voller Dunkelheit durchzogen jede Faser ihres Körpers. Sie wusste weder wie sie zurück in dieses Leben, noch zurück in ihre vertraute Umgebung, gefunden hatte.

Noch immer kreisten ihre Gedanken um ihre Letzten Erinnerungen – Schmerz, Angst und Tod. Tod durch die Hand einer der mächtigsten Zauberer der Geschichte - Lord Voldemort.

Es war schwer zu realisieren, dass sie nun an dem hölzernen Esstisch des Grimmauld Place Nummer 12 saß um auf die restlichen Mitglieder des Phönix-Ordens zu warten.

Noch vor zwei Wochen waren die Emotionen um ihre Rückkehr kaum in Worte zu fassen. Zum ersten mal, nach so vielen Jahren der Leere, konnte sie endlich wieder ihren geliebten Sohn in die Arme schließen. Zahlreiche Tränen der Überwältigung und Liebe wurden vergossen und zahlreiche Nächte damit verbracht sie auf den vorläufigen Stand zu bringen, um ihr, in nur wenigen Tagen, die Informationen von Jahren zu übermitteln.

Gedankenversunken blickte sie auf die trübgelbe Flüssigkeit, ihres Kürbissaftes, als sie, durch eine warme Hand auf ihrer Schulter, jäh zurück in das hier und jetzt gerissen wurde.

"Mum, alles klar bei dir?" Harrys grüne Augen leuchteten besorgt.

"Ja Liebling, alles in Ordnung – mach dir keine Sorgen." ein warmes Lächeln umspielte Lily's zarte Lippen.

Noch waren kaum Ordensmitglieder anwesend, als sich plötzlich, fast unbemerkt, die Tür zum erneuten Male öffnete.

Lautlos betrat ein gänzlich schwarz-gekleideter Mann den Raum.

"Guten Abend." mit einem übelgelauntem Gesichtsausdruck machte sich Severus auf den Weg zu einem noch freien Platz in der hintersten Ecke, doch als seine schwarzen Augen durch den Raum flirrten und auf das feurig-rote Haar, sowie die smaragdgrünen Augen trafen, durchfuhr ihn ein Blitz von ungeahntem Ausmaß.

Wie gebannt blieb er stehen, unfähig sich zu rühren oder zu sprechen und der klägliche Rest von Farbe der sein blutleeres Gesicht zierte, war nun ebenfalls verschwunden.

Auch Lily schreckte zusammen und ließ, laut polternd, ihr Glas fallen. Doch zeitgleich verfinsterte sich ihr Blick.

"Severus… du hier? Ich glaube du hast dich verirrt und suchst deine Todesserfreunde?"

Noch immer stand ihr Gegenüber fassungslos, mit weit geöffnetem Mund vor ihr und brachte keinen Ton über seine Lippen. Ebenso wie die restlichen Anwesenden im Raum, war er wie gefangen in einem Bann.

"Wieso …" mehr brachte Snape nicht zustande, noch immer starrte er zu Lily, als wären sein Blick mit ihr verschmolzen. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass die Liebe seines Lebens nun einfach wieder vor ihm – nach all den Jahren Einsamkeit und Trauer. Doch eine aufkeimende Flutwelle des Zorns erfüllte ihn – wieso hatte man ihn nicht informiert.

Erzürnt erhob sich die rothaarige Hexe von ihrem Platz, ihre Fingernägel krallten sich in die Tischplatte und ein tiefes Schnauben war von ihrer Seite zu vernehmen.

Erneut legte Harry vorsichtig seine Hand auf die seiner Mutter.

"Stimmt irgendwas nicht – Mum… bitte."

"Nein, schon ok Schatz… es ist nur … das erste Aufeinandertreffen von alten…" sie zögerte kurz, "Freunden."

Alle Farbe war mit ihren Worten aus Harrys Gesicht entwichen. Wortlos sank er über seinem Stuhl zusammen – versteinert.

Tonks war die erste, die annähernd wieder zurück zu ihrer Sprache fand.

"Aber Lily, Snape arbeitet als Spion für den Orden, er mischt sich unter die Todesser."

"Na dann ist er ja dort in bester Gesellschaft – unter seinen alten Freunden." Lilys Worte waren wohl mehr an Severus gerichtet als an Tonks.

Doch Snapes aufbrausendes Temperament war nun nicht mehr zu zügeln.

"Kommt ganz darauf an wie man Freundschaft definiert." mit geballten Fäusten hatte er sich auf dem Tisch abgestützt und fixierte sie.

"Nun, wie deine Definition davon ist, hast du mir schon vor vielen Jahren zu verstehen gegeben." Lily funkelte ihn böse an.

Tonlos öffnete Snape den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. "Lily… was muss ich bloß tun, damit du verstehst?"

Kopfschüttelnd wendete Lily ihren Blick von Severus. "Es ist zu spät! Du bist ohnehin nur hier um dein Gewissen reinzuwaschen"

Severus wunderte sich insgeheim um die allgemeine Stille die den Raum durchzog, und allmählich spürte er wie sein hauchdünner Geduldsfaden zu reissen begann.

"Ich habe dir mehr als einmal gesagt, dass es mir Leid tut!", setzte er wütend an. "Sag mir was MUSS ich tun?" doch mit einem leisen Hauch durchdrangen seine Letzten Worte den spärlich beleuchteten Raum.

Eine eisige Stille zog sich nun durch den Raum und Molly war es die sie durchbrach.

"Ich denke das Treffen wird heute zu keinen Ergebnis führen, wir sollten gehen – auf geht's. Ich denke die beiden haben sich viel zu sagen." mit diesen Worten bugsierte sie kurzerhand die restlichen Personen, inklusive Harry aus dem Raum und ermöglichte somit Snape und Lily eine angemessene Aussprache.

Mit gespielt belanglosen Gesichtsausdruck bewegte sich die rothaarige Hexe, langsam auf ihn zu und blieb direkt vor Snape stehen. "Severus, wie ich dir schon mehrfach sagte – Spar dir den Atem!"

Nicht im entferntesten hatte Severus das Gehen der Anderen registriert. Doch aufgrund ihrer Wort, fühlte er sich nach all den Jahren zum ersten Mal wieder gedemütigt und spürte dabei wie unkontrollierbare Wut in ihm aufkochte, welche er nur mit Mühe unterdrückte.

"Du verstehst es nicht!" erwiderte er mit gespielt regungslosen Gesichtszügen und ballte unterbewusst seine Fäuste.

"Was soll ich nicht verstehen?", skeptisch zog sie eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Das du einer von Voldemorts Schoßhündchen geworden bist? Severus, du hattest Potenzial! Du hättest sehr erfolgreich werden können, doch stattdessen hast du dich dieser Bande von speichelleckenden Heuchlern angeschlossen." enttäuscht wandt sie ihm den Rücken zu.

Severus' Blick ruhte starr auf Lilys feurigen Hinterkopf. Nie hätte er gedacht wie sehr ihre Worte ihn noch nach all den Jahren verletzen würden. Noch immer kam ihm diese Situation höchst suspekt vor, immerhin hatte er unzählige Jahre davon geträumt mit Lily ein klärendes Gespräch zu führen, doch nun, da sie tatsächlich vor ihm stand, schien alles aus den Angeln zu geraten.

"Meine Taten sind durch nichts rückgängig zu machen und du brauchst mich nicht aufzuklären, wie einen kleinen Jungen! Ich habe so sehr bereut… an jedem Tag! Doch Black, Lupin und Co.…", er vermied absichtlich James' Namen, "waren keinen Deut besser, als diejenigen, die du als Heuchler bezeichnest!"

Schwer atmend schloss Lily ihre Augen und ließ Severus' Worte auf sich wirken.

"Severus, … ich belehre dich nicht wie einen kleinen Jungen, denn ich denke nicht das es einen Sinn hätte!", schwungvoll drehte sie sich erneut zu ihm und ihr Ton wurde schlagartig härter. "Du wagst es doch wohl nicht allen Ernstes James, Sirius und Remus mit deinen Todesserfreunden auf eine Stufe zu stellen?"

Mit dem auftreffen ihrer Augen zuckte Severus kurz zusammen, doch er war schlagfertig genug sich nicht aus der Fassung bringen zu lassen.

"Ich vergleiche nicht Todesser und Ordensmitglieder, Lily! Halt mich nicht für jemanden, der so töricht wäre.", langsam ging er einen Schritt auf sie zu. "Ich rede von Hogwarts! Du kannst nicht verleugnen, dass das grandiose Quartett, sich in keinster Weise besser verhalten hat, als mancher Slytherin zu dieser Zeit! Sie waren großkotzig, um nicht zu sagen, geradezu widerlich überzeugt von sich!" er spürte wie seine dunkle Stimme nun donnernder wurde. "Was willst du von mir hören? Dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe? Unzählige Male habe ich schon versucht dir dies verständlich zu machen. Ich habe nie gewollt, dass es so kommt…"

Lily wich keinen Schritt zurück bei seinen Worten. Entschlossen verschränkte sie die Arme vor ihrer Brust und hielt seinem eindringlichen Blick stand.

"Es kommt für jeden der Tag an dem man sich entscheiden muss, Severus! Ich kann und will nicht leugnen, dass James und Sirius dir so manchen Ärger bereitet haben, und ich habe IMMER hinter dir gestanden und dich vor ihnen verteidigt – wirklich immer! Aber du hast das nicht zu würdigen gewußt, nein, du hast dich besonders profilieren wollen indem du dich dem Club der überlegenen –", sie formte Anführungszeichen mit ihren Fingern, " "Todessern" angeschlossen hast."

Ein tiefes Atmen entwich seiner Brust. Für einen wahrhaft kurzen Moment blickte er durch eines der Fenster nach draussen in die Nacht und verfluchte den Tag, an dem er diese Freundschaft aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte.

"Ich leugne nicht, dass es mich danach verlangte, dem dunklen Lord zu dienen. Ich war naiv und er hat Kräfte und Möglichkeiten, die nicht vorstellbar sind. Es gibt keine Erklärung – es war mein freier Wille…", doch schnell trafen die hitzigen schwarzen Augen wieder auf die smaragdgrünen, "Alles was ich will, ist eine Zweite Chance."

"Severus –", sagte sie mit einem fast schon mütterlichen Ton, "mit einem muss ich dir beipflichten, und zwar dass du naiv warst, oder es immernoch bist, dass kann ich Momentan nicht genau beurteilen! Aber was ich zweifellos beurteilen kann, ist das nur die Schwachen nicht auf ihre Eigenen Kräfte vertrauen und sich lieber von jemandem leiten lassen wollen.", allmählich spürte sie den Anflug, dass ihr Herz drohte weich zu werden.

"Du hast dich gegen deine wahren Freunde gestellt, nur um deinen äußeren Schein zu bewahren und anderen überlegen zu sein – du warst _**Feige**_!", sie warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu.

"Nenn' mich nicht so – du hast ja keine Ahnung!", schmerzhaft musste er feststellen, dass er ihren Blick als härtere Strafe empfand, als jedes Wort, dass ihre Lippen verließ.

"Ja du hast recht, ich habe keine Ahnung, oder eher gesagt, ich kann es nicht verstehen warum du damals die Seiten gewechselt hast. Dir ist wohl nicht bewußt was dein dunkler Lord alles getan hat?", erneut musste sie sich kurz sammeln. "Du willst eine zweite Chance? Man bekommt im Leben nichts geschenkt und vor allen Dingen nicht nachdem was du dir erlaubt hast. Beweis mir dass du dir diese Chance verdient hast und ich denke eventuell nocheinmal darüber nach."

"Ich habe niemals verlangt, dass du verstehst, was ich getan habe. Ich verstehe es selbst nicht, aber stell' mich nicht als Mitläufer eines billgen Trends dahin - vergleiche mich nicht mit Peter! Ich weiß sehr wohl was der dunkle Lord getan hat, welche Verbrechen er noch heute verübt - jeden Tag! Und ich kämpfe – GEGEN ihn!", unentwegt starrte er sie an. "Ich will überhaupt nichts geschenkt! Nichts!" zischte er.

Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich erneut. "Du bist also der Meinung du wärst kein Mitläufer gewesen?", energisch ging sie einen großen Schritt auf ihn zu, packte fest und ohne zu zögern seinen linken Unterarm und krempelt seinen Ärmel hoch – so dass sein dunkles Mal drohend auf seinem blässlichen Unterarm in Erscheinung trat, "Und was ist das? Wofür hälst du dieses Zeichen? Ich kann es dir beantworten! Es ist nichts weiter als ein Markenzeichen, dass sich feige Mitläufer, haben einbrennen lassen um dazu zu gehören! Du kämpfst gegen ihn? Das ich nicht lache!", sie war sich bewusst wie hart ihre Worte ihn zu treffen vermochten.

Für den kurzen Moment, als sie seinen Arm gepackte hatte, war er dazu verführt zurückzuweichen, doch stattdessen ballte er nur reflexartig die Faust, und ohne sein dunkles Mal auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, entzog er schnell wieder seinen Arm aus ihrer Umklammerung.

"Ich weiß sehr wohl über meine Fehler, über meine unverzeihlichen Fehler, Lily!", seine Brauen zogen sich zusammen bis sich eine tiefe Falte zwischen ihnen bildete, doch so bedrohlich seine Gesichtszüge auch waren, sein Ton war mehr ein Flehen, als ein Angriff. "Ich wünschte… ich wünschte ich wäre tot… wenn du mir nur verzeihen könntest, wenn ich es rückgängig machen könnte!", erschöpft ließ der schwarzhaarige Zauberer den Kopf sinken. "Aber das kann ich nicht – ES TUT MIR LEID!"

Schlagartig schreckte Lily zusammen bei dem schmerzhaften Ausdruck seiner endlosen Reue – war sie vielleicht doch zu weit gegangen? Mitleid ergründete nun die Tiefen ihrer leuchtenden Augen.

"Hör auf dir den Tod zu wünschen, Severus. Darüber macht man keine Scherze, zu viel Blut ist in den letzten Jahren vergossen worden. Allerdings ich kann nicht behaupten, dass deines unschuldig wäre! Du warst damals eben schwach." mit diesen Worten wendete sie ihren Blick von ihm ab.

Doch ihre letzte Aussage lösten eine wahre Flutwelle in Severus Innerstem aus. Reflexartig packte er sie am Oberarm und zwang sie dazu ihm erneut in die Augen zu sehen, als er mit Entschlossenheit und tiefem Frust, seine Stimme erhob.

"Schwäche ist ein Fehler den man nicht verbessern kann! Ich WAR leichtgläubig und ich wäre ein Lügner, würde ich behaupten, mich nicht aus freier Entscheidung dem dunklen Lord angeschlossen zu haben.", schlagartig ließ er wieder von ihr ab und spürte sofort, dass es ein Fehler war sie so grob zu berühren.

Fast schon beschämt blickte er nun zur Tür. "Es ist dein gutes Recht, misstrauisch zu sein, aber urteile nicht voreilig über mich, nicht nach so vielen Jahren! Du weißt nicht was ich getan habe und immer noch tue – aber egal was es ist, ich tue es aufrichtig und mit Reue!", geknickt bewegte er sich nun ein paar Schritte auf die Tür , jedoch kurz davor blieb er stehen.

"Mein Leben ist verwirkt und es bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als dir erneut zu sagen, wie sehr ich es bereue. Das ich alles dafür tun würde, alles aufgeben würde, um das Geschehene rückgängig zu machen!", kraftlos ließ er den Kopf sinken und murmelte mehr zu sich selbst. "Doch das kann ich nicht."

Schweigend lauschte Lily seinen Worten, doch als er sich zum Gehen anschickte, brach erneut, die tiefe und nur oberflächlich verheilte Wunde der Traurigkeit und des Schmerzes, in ihr auf. Erschöpft sackte sie über ihrem Stuhl zusammen.

"Schwäche ist nicht zwangsläufig ein Fehler, Severus! Aber den Unterschied zwischen der Schwäche die sich in Feigheit wandelt und der – deiner Meinung nach – "Schwäche" wahre Gefühlen zu zeigen, kanntest du noch nie!", der sanfte Ausdruck in ihrer Stimme wandelte sich nun in Enttäuschung.

"Alles was ich dir Momentan schenken kann ist mein Mitleid, denn du stehst dir, und deinen wahren Gefühlen, selbst im Weg."

Snapes Lippen hatten sich nun zu einem schmalen Spalt zusammen gepresst und es zerriss ihm fast das Herz, als er ihre zusammengesackte Gestalt ansah. Schmerzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass er es nach all den Jahren verlernt hatte, unbekümmert seine Gefühle zu zeigen.

Entschlossen öffnete er seinen Mund, doch kein einziges Wort schaffte es den endlosen Weg über seine Lippen zurückzulegen. Er fühlte sich getreten – wie ein Hund. Geknickt stand er da, um Worte ringend, ehe er es endlich schaffte seine Kehle zu einem Flüstern zu bewegen.

"Du kennst mein ehrliches Gefühl, Lily! Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht… alles was ich mir erhoffte, war… dein Vertrauen!", das Wort Liebe wagte er nicht auszusprechen.

Mit zittrigen Fingern, strich sie sich nun das lange rote Haar aus dem Gesicht und murmelte so leise, dass ihre Worte es gerade noch schafften in sein Ohr zu dringen.

"Ich glaubte einst deine Gefühle zu kennen, doch du hast mich eines besseren Belehrt.", sie schluckte hart und kämpfte mit den Tränen. Entschlossen richtete sie wieder ihren Blick auf ihn. "Es hätte alles ganz anders kommen können, Severus…" ihre Stimme klang zerbrechlich, fast wie filigranes Glas.

Unablässig beobachteten die wachen Augen des schwarzhaarigen Slytherins, die Frau vor ihm, und mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde wünschte er sich zurück in die Vergangenheit. Wehmütig erinnerte er sich für einen kurzen Moment an die Sorglosigkeit und Zuversicht, die er damas in der gemeinsamen Zeit mit Lily hatte.

Doch der Schmerz, jenes entsetzliche Gefühl, das nun schon seit unzähligen Jahren sein treuster Gefährte war, erschien ihm nun noch unerträglicher, als er etwas in ihrem Augenwinkel glitzern sah. Sie war unglücklich, und es war alleine sein Verdienst.

Was sollte er tun?

Langsam ging er auf sie zu, legte vorsichtig seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und ging in die Knie um von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit ihr zu sprechen.

Sanft, fast wie die Berührung einer Feder, strich er ihr, mit seinen langen Fingern, die Träne aus dem Augenwinkel und erkämpfte sich ein weiches Lächeln.

"Lass mich dich an den Ort bringen an dem alles begann."

Das heisere Lachen von Sirius drang nun durch die massive Eichentür und ließ Snape jäh zusammenzucken. "Ich will… ich kann nicht mit dir in diesem Haus sprechen." zaghaft umfasste er ihre Hand mit seinen blassen Händen, und ohne ihr auch nur die Chance eines Widerwortes zu geben, apparierte er mit ihr an den Rand des verbotenen Waldes.

Lautlos, und nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später, erschienen die zwei Gestalten auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts und alles was ihnen Schutz bot, war die alles verschlingende Dunkelheit. Nur zögerlich ließ er Lilys kalte Hand los um nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen und ihn, in einem glänzenden Licht, zum erstrahlen zu bringen.

"Warum?" dieses eine Wort, so klar von ihr gesprochen wie ein erfrischender Frühlingsmorgen, durchdrang das nächtliche Zirpen der zahlreichen Grillen und ihr Blick, voll von Mitgefühl und Abscheu, durchdrang geradewegs Severus' Herz.

Regungslos stand er nun vor ihr und jene Frage, so leicht und schnell gesprochen und doch so unendlich schwer zu beantworten, ließ ihn hart schlucken. Nie hätte er erwartet, dass er jede andere Frage als einfacher empfunden hätte, als dieses ehrliche und traurige "Warum" aus ihrem Mund.

Tonlos und fast mir zittriger Stimme durchbrach er nun endlich sein endlos wirkendes Schweigen. "Glaubst du nicht, dass ich mir diese Frage seit vielen Jahren stelle?", seine Stimme wurde nun wieder gefasster. "Natürlich, glaubst du das nicht! Du weißt nicht, wie sehr ich es bereue!" Kraftlos ließ er seinen lichtspendenden Zauberstab sinken und nur Sekunden später folgte auch sein Kopf, der sich nun anfühlte als wäre er Tonnenschwer.

Ein schlagendes Pochen, als würde ihr Herz jeden Moment aus ihren Brustkorb bersten, verbreitete sich nun in jeder Faser von Lilys Körper. Und all ihre längst todgeglaubten Gefühle, für jenen Mann der nun so am Boden zerstört vor ihr stand, durchbrachen eine Meterdicke Mauer von Verleugnung, die sie in all den Jahren um sich herum errichtet hatte.

sie fasste sich ein Herz und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Fast schon zärtlich legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Rücken.

"Severus, es tut mir leid… ich habe niemals gewollt das es soweit kommt zwischen uns."

Doch er war unfähig sie anzusehen.

Wie oft hatte er sich nach jenem Moment gesehnt, wie oft davon geträumt, ihre Berührung zu empfangen, und die Wärme ihrer Hand – ihrer wahrhaften Hand, auf seinem Körper zu spüren. Doch jetzt wo ihm dieses unmögliche Wunder tatsächlich widerfuhr, und so nah war, dass er es praktisch ergreifen konnte, schaffte er es nicht zu antworten, seine Kehle fühlte sich wie von unsichtbaren Händen zugeschnürt.

Langsam riss er sich los und ging einige Schritte voraus und Lily folgte ihm.

Abrupt blieb sie stehen, denn vor ihr in der Ferne, durch die Finsternis der Nacht, erstrahlten plötzlich die goldenen Lichter von Hogwarts. Sie atmete tief durch.

Wie sehr hatte sie diesen Ort geliebt? Hier fühlte sie sich stets geborgen und zu Hause.

Vorsichtig blickte sie sich um. Sie ahnte schon an welchem Ort sie sich gerade befanden, und beim genaueren Hinsehen erkannte sie jene Umgebung wieder, an dem alles seinen Anfang nahm.

Es war jener Platz an dem Severus sie damals beschimpft hatte, und das Band ihrer damals so starken Freundschaft, jäh entzweiriss.

Sie senkte ihren Kopf, wagte es nicht ihn anzusehen, als sie ihre Lippen öffnete um das einzig Richtige zu tun, was ihr in diesem Moment so klar erschien, wie der Sternen übersäte Himmel über ihr.

"Es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht für dich da war, vielleicht hättest du dich damals für einen anderen Weg entschieden, oder dich von mir auf den richtigen Weg leiten lassen, wäre ich nur nicht so stur, und lieber ein wahrer Freund gewesen."

Snape kam ebenso schlagartig zum stehen, wie es ihm den Atem verschlug. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung drehte er sich zu ihr und beobachtete, aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sehnsüchtig sie hinauf zu dem mächtigen Mauern des Schlosses blickte. Ihre zarten Gesichtszüge wurden in ein warmes gelb getaucht und Severus konnte förmlich dabei zusehen, wie sie gedanklich in der Welt ihrer Erinnerungen versank.

Lange verweilte er einfach nur dabei sie zu bewundern, und immer wieder schlich sich das Gefühl in sein Herz es wäre nur ein Traum, ein Traum der zerplatzen könnte wie die zarte Haut einer Seifenblase. Er wollte einfach nur ihren Anblick genießen – der immer noch so schön war wie damals.

Doch ihm wurde bewusst, dass er ihr immer noch eine Reaktion schuldete, eine Reaktion auf ihre einzigartige Geste, die er weder in diesem noch in jedem weiteren Leben erwartet hatte.

"Es ist nicht mehr wichtig, was gewesen wäre! Ich habe meinen Weg ohne fremden Einfluss gewählt und trage nun die Konsequenzen!", er fasste all seinen Mut und trat nun, von hinten, nah an sie heran und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. "Du hast keinen Fehler begangen. Ich habe mich verleiten lassen, war voreilig und unüberlegt. Ich kann mich nicht oft genug für meine Worte entschuldigen!"

Sanft legte sie ihre Hand auf die Seine und schenkte ihm einem warmen Blick über ihre Schulter. Worauf er sich mit einem zaghaften Lächeln bei ihr bedankte. Vorsichtig trat er einen weiteren Schritt näher an sie, und legte auch seine andere Hand auf ihre noch freie Schulter. Melancholisch blickte er über ihren roten Schopf hinweg und das Funkeln, der vereinzelten Fenster von Hogwarts, spiegelte sich in seinen schwarzen Augen wider.

"Erinnerst du dich noch an unserer Zeiten, vor all dem Übel? Wir waren Kinder, und es war alles noch so wunderbar einfach."

Seine Worte erweichten nun noch das letzte bisschen, was sich in Lilys gütigem Herz verhärtet hatte, und schaffte es die aufgesetzte harte Schale zum schmelzen zu bringen. Ihre beeindruckend smaragdgrünen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, welche sie mit einer schnellen Handbewegung verwischte, ehe sie den Weg über ihre Wangen fanden. Für einen Moment wollte Severus sie trösten, sie von all dem Schmerz und Leid befreien, doch er war ausser Stande in dieser zerbrechlichen Situation entsprechend zu reagieren – er hatte, in all den Jahren der Einsamkeit, jegliches mitfühlendes, zwischenmenschliches Gefühl verlernt.

Nachdem ihre Tränen versiegt waren, drehte sie sich langsam zu ihm um und seine Arme sanken von ihren Schultern.

Allerdings waren sie nicht dafür vorgesehen dort lange zu verweilen.

Unendlich sanft nahm sie seine linke Hand und blickte auf den schwarzen Stoff seines Ärmels, welcher drohte mit der Dunkelheit zu verschwimmen.

"Warum nur Severus, warum warst du so töricht? Es hätte alles so einfach werden können. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du schreckliches durchleben musstest in den vergangenen Jahren …", zärtlich strich sie noch einmal über seinen Arm ehe sie ihn wieder losließ.

"Einfach? Was genau hätte einfach werden können?", er blickte sie fast schon unglaubwürdig an. "Die Dinge, die ich, wie du sagst, durchgemacht habe, waren und sind die Folgen meines eigenen Handelns. Ich weiß nicht ob mein Weg ein anderer gewesen wäre, wenn mich nicht dem dunklen Lord angeschlossen hätte! Vermutlich! Doch das vermag niemand zu sagen."

Ungläubig sah sie ihn an und fragte sich ob er ihre Andeutungen, im Bezug auf ein einfacheres Leben, nicht verstand. Verlegen blickte sie zu Boden.

"Du hättest durchaus ein angenehmeres Leben haben können, Severus, zumindest nach deiner Schulzeit – nach unserer Schulzeit… "

Sie atmete tief ein und fühlte wie die kühle Nachtluft ihre Lungen erfüllte. Langsam, unendlich langsam, als würde die Zeit für beiden stehen bleiben, blickte sie ihm wieder in die Augen. Jene tiefschwarzen Augen funkelten, ja sie strahlten gar mit solch einer Intensität, die sonst nur die Schönheit der Nacht noch widerspiegeln konnte. Wie hatte sie nur jemals ihren Blick von ihnen abwenden können.

"Ich verzeihe dir Severus, diese öffentliche Demütigung damals, jedoch sollte man niemals einen Menschen verletzten den man liebt, denn er wird einem vielleicht verzeihen, doch vergessen wird er nie!" ihre Worte klangen weich und gedämpft.

Severus konnte kaum glauben was er hörte. Er stand da, unfähig sich zu bewegen und starrte ihr, nach Worten ringend, in die leuchtend grünen Augen.

Er hatte ihr soviel sagen wollen, doch alles schien plötzlich nicht mehr gut genug, und Lily war es, die als erstes die unheimliche Stille durchbrach.

"Vielleicht, Severus, vielleicht kann ich eines Tages vergessen, es wird sich zeigen, was die Zeit mit sich bringt."

Er hatte so viele Fragen zu stellen, und doch schaffte es nur die Eine seine Zunge zu erklimmen.

"Lily, wo bist du all die Jahre gewesen?"

Doch seine Frage, jene Frage, gestellt mit jener dunklen Stimme, die in der Finsternis klang wie eine nicht enden wollende Symphonie, eben jene Frage war es, die ihr mehr schmerzen bereiteten als jedes noch so böse gesprochene Wort.

Matt sackte sie über einem Baumstumpf zusammen und trübe Tränen schafften es ihr den Blick zu vernebeln.

"Wo ich war? … Alles woran ich mich erinnere, ist dass Du-weißt-schon-wer in unser Haus eingedrungen ist – ich wollte Harry schützen – er war damals ja noch ein Baby – dann lautes Geschrei und ein grünes Licht, danach war nur noch Stille und Dunkelheit, es fühlte sich an als wäre ich gefangen, gefangen in der Dunkelheit und nun…", sie zuckte mit den Schultern, "nun fehlen fast 15 Jahre, Severus, ich komme zurück und habe meinen Sohn nicht aufwachsen sehen, war nicht für ihn da als er mich brauchte… ich mache mir große Vorwürfe.", sie hob erneut ihren Kopf und blickte ihn ernst an, trotz ihrer zahlreichen Tränen. "Und eines Tages war da wieder Licht … manchmal frage ich mich ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre in der Dunkelheit zu bleiben, wenn du verstehst was ich meine."

Severus dagegen blickte in den Himmel, dessen Sterne durch langgezogene Wolken verschleiert wurden, um seine eigenen aufkommenden Tränen zu verbergen und ballt unwillkürlich seine linke Faust.

"Ich verstehe durchaus! Wenn du alles verlierst, was du liebst, macht es keinen Unterschied, ob du im Licht dein Dasein fristest oder dich in der Dunkelheit weißt.", sagte er fast flüsternd. "Dir fehlen viele Jahre, aber es werden noch etliche kommen, die du mit deinem Sohn verbringen kannst.", er war unfähig Harrys Namen aussprechen – zu schmerzhaft waren die

Zusammenhänge zu James, und in just diesem Moment wünschte er sich in die tiefste Dunkelheit.

Ein leises Schniefen ging von ihr aus, nachdem sie sich wieder ein wenig gefangen hatte.

"Warum, Severus, warum hast du niemals eine Familie gegründet? Oder hast du eine? Vielleicht hätte sie dich auf den Rechten Weg zurück gebracht." vorsichtig hob sie ihm den Kopf entgegen und sie folgte seinem Blick zu dem Sternen übersäten Himmel.

Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf und senkte ihn wieder dem feuchten Gras entgegen. "Eine Familie…", seine Worte waren gedämpft, "Ein Todesser und eine Familie? Dieser Begriff existiert für dich anders, als für mich…"

"Ist das wirklich deine Meinung, Severus?", langsam erhob sie sich wieder und ging auf ihn zu. Gefühlvoll nahm sie sein blasses Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und drehte es so, dass er ihr unweigerlich in die Augen sehen musste. "Was hast du verloren?", warm lächelte sie ihm zu. "Spiel nicht vor mir den unergründlichen und harten Todesser, der in seiner Rolle seine Berufung sieht. Das bist nicht du, und du weißt, dass ich es weiß! Sag mir ehrlich, bist du wirklich zufrieden mit deinem einsamen Leben, ohne Familie und jemanden der dich liebt, und den du lieben kannst?"

Eindringlich blickte sie mit ihren grünen Augen in die Seinen, und er wußte sie würde es sehen wenn er lügt.

Durch die Dunkelheit hinweg erwiderte er ihren Blick, den er kaum auszuhalten vermochte und ihre Worte trafen ihn hart. Mit sich ringend wich er zurück und wendete wieder seinen Blick von ihr. Erneut suchte er Trost in dem tiefschwarzen Himmel, auf dem sich nun langsam der Morgen abzuzeichnen begann.

"Ich habe einst, durch einen schweren Fehler eine gute Freundin verloren. Sind sich Liebe und Freundschaft nicht in vielen Eigenschaften gleich?", seine Stimme klang verbittert. "Nein, ich habe für mein Leben nicht viel übrig, Lily, denn ich hatte viele Jahre für das Leben keines Menschen etwas übrig."

Schlaff stand Lily auf der Lichtung, der einst so unbeschwerten Tagen ihrer Kindheit und sah zu Severus. Spürte wie er litt, und die Erkenntnis, so hilflos dabei zusehen zu müssen, traf sie tief. Langsam trat sie von hinten an ihn heran und legte fürsorglich ihre Hand auf seine Schulter.

"Du hast Recht Severus, manchmal liegen Liebe und Freundschaft nahe beieinander.", flüsterte sie mit leiser weicher Stimme. "Manchmal sogar zu nahe…" mit diesen Worten entfernte sie wieder zögerlich ihre Hand und streifte dabei versehentlich das lange Haar in seinem Nacken.

"Severus, du möchtest dass ich dir verzeihe was du mir angetan hast, und ich habe es getan, doch du solltest beginnen zu lernen dir selbst zu verzeihen. Dein ausserordentlicher Selbsthass rührt nicht nur aus einer einfachen Beleidigung, habe ich Recht?!"

Ohne sich umzudrehen schloss Severus die Augen. Das Gefühl, dass sie ihn so gut kannte wie kein zweiter – selbst nach so vielen Jahren – fühlte sich an wie Gift, das in seinen Venen wirkte.

"Lily, viele Dinge sind geschehen, die durch nichts rückgängig zu machen, und die nicht verzeihbar sind! Ich kann dir nicht sagen was ich empfinde – ich wünschte es wäre anders gekommen, dann wäre mein Leben heute vielleicht etwas wert!"

Erneut durchdrangen Fluten von Tränen, die einst so unvergleichlich schimmernd grünen Augen. "Es tut mir wahrhaft leid für dich. Ich kann mich noch daran erinnern, wie viel uns unsere Freundschaft einst bedeutet hat, aber scheinbar ist alles Gefühl in dir mit den Jahren gestorben und nun lässt du mich hier stehen, wie eine törichte Närrin. Du wolltest das ich dir verzeihe und ich habe es getan, weil mir immer noch sehr viel an dir liegt, doch nun bist du an der Reihe. Der Severus den ich einst kannte ist wohl tief in deinem Inneren gefangen, so tief, dass es sehr schwer sein wird ihn wieder zu befreien. Doch auch wenn ich dir nichts mehr bedeute, liegt mir zu viel an dir um ihn dort verkümmern zu lassen." langsam glitt ihre Hand an seiner Schulter entlang nach unten und umfasste liebevoll seine langen blassen Finger.

Sobald ihre Finger sich kreuzten zuckte Severus kurz zusammen. Langsam drehte er sich zu Lily und seine schwarzen Augen waren flehend.

"Du verstehst nicht, Lily,… unsere Freundschaft,… DU – bedeutest mir Alles!", er stockte kurz und studierte jede ihrer Gefühlsregungen. "Nicht du, sondern ich bin der Narr…, ein Narr der dich fort trieb, in die Arme eines anderen Mannes." noch immer hielten sich ihre Hände in einem gefalteten Einklang, sie war bei seinen Worten weder zurück gewichen, noch erweckte sie den Eindruck von Ablehnung.

Und Begleitet, von den zahlreichen Sternen, die so strahlend glänzten wie in keiner Nacht zuvor, richtete er wieder das Wort an sie. Mit einer grauenhaften Ehrlichkeit, die selbst ihn erschütterte.

"So wahr ich hier stehe, Lily, und bei Merlin es ist so, ich lebe nur für dich. Deine Freundschaft, deine Liebe – DU bist alles.

Du warst, bist, und wirst immer ein Teil von mir sein – komme was wolle. Immer. Denn du bist mein Leben – meine Liebe – ich liebe dich und habe es immer getan und nur der Himmel und die Sterne sind meine Zeugen, doch jedes meiner Worte beinhaltet die Wahrheit." es war ihm egal was sie von ihm halten würde, ob sie ihn für einen schnulzigen Schwätzer hielt, doch diese Worte brannten ihm auf der Seele, seit seine Augen sie damals das erste Mal erblickt hatten.

Doch in ihrem Blick lag keinerlei Abneigung, keinerlei Antipathie oder Gräuel. Nur der wahrhaft liebevolle Blick einer Frau, die nun endlich die Worte vernommen hatte, nach denen sie sich schon seit Jahrzehnten verzehrte.

Behutsam umfassten ihre zarten Hände sein schmales Gesicht, und der Weg zu seinen Lippen war nun nur noch einen Atemzug entfernt, doch trotzdem erschien er ihr wie eine unüberbrückbare Weite.

Und ohne das auch nur ein Laut über ihre Lippen kam, beging sie eine Tat die mehr sagte als tausend Wörter zugleich – sie küsste ihn. Sie küsste ihn mit solch einer Zärtlichkeit, dass beide das Gefühl hatten, die Welt um sie herum würde aufhören zu existieren und sie war sich sicher, dass diese unglückliche Liebe der eigentliche Grund für ihre fragwürdige Rückkehr war.

Nun war sie hier – zurück im Leben und lag in den Armen des Mannes, den sie ebenfalls all die Jahre über heimlich geliebt hatte – sie waren nun beide dazu breit ihren inneren Frieden zu finden und sich einer noch ungeschriebenen Zukunft entgegen zu stellen – gemeinsam.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

_Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen… über Feedback freue ich mich wie immer riesig ;)_


End file.
